


We Can't...

by ihavenoideam8



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, camp camp refrences, crush on friends x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenoideam8/pseuds/ihavenoideam8
Summary: You are best friends with Arryn Zech and, its been a few years when she broke up with Miles. You kinda want to date him but you know you can't cause of relationship drama from the past.





	1. I'm in a rush.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story... also I love miles he is just a bean.
> 
> (also please give me ideas or stuff I may need to fix in the comments I like feedback!)

You wake up in your new apartment you recently moved to since Arryn covinced you to try and get a job at Rooster Teeth. She knew you loved the work they do and you know how to do animation from the pieces you done. Soon you sit up form your bed and head into the kitchen to grab some food. Once you start to grab some eggs from the refrigerator you looked at the clock and your eyes widen. you slam the refigeratior shut and run into your room to get ready since Arryn was going to pick you up to take you to RT offices to meet everyone and, you had your having a job interview that Arryn set up for you not leting you have a choice.

After a few minutes you hear a knocking at your door while you were finishing your hair."coming" you yell scrambling to the door grabing your stuff on the way. As you open it you see your best friend standing there wearing a nice black top, riped jean, brown boots and, a cream cardigan to beat the cold weather, While you are wearing a classic black dress with some confortable flats so your feet don't die from walking. "you dress to impress y/n" she says in a flirtasious tone to make you smile. "shut up Arryn lets just g-" you stop closing your door and bolt inside to grab your portfolio and walk out making sure you got everything. "ok now lets go" you close your door and lock it while walking to her car hopping into the passanger seat. 

After 15 minutes of on the road babble you make it to the RT office. You both walk into stage 5 and you follow her through the maze you guys are in. "So I'm here to record likes for RWBY while you are here to have your interview. So lets go tell Crewby that I'm here and I'll walk with you to your interview." Arryn tells you this in a calm voice so your not as tense in the interview. You nod in agreement and you continue to keep quite so you can study the building. You walk down a hall that you remeber stupid scootin taken place. You smile from all te fun they were having in that video.

Soon you make it to the recording booths and you see 3 familiar faces Kerry Shawcross, Grey Haddock, and finally the X of your best friend Miles Luna. Arryn introduces the 3 of them to you even though you already met Miles at an RTX when they were still dating. They all were really nice to you as you guys chatted. You look at your watch and swear under your breath. "Arryn... so where is the interview" you say acting concerned cause it was going to start soon."Oh yeah sorry y/n let me put my stuff do-" Arryn is almost done with her sentence but Miles interjects. "I can take her you get started warming your voice up" Arryn looked at Miles in shock not expecting that "Are you ok with that" he looks at me. I nod not being to bothered. Arryn walks over to you and gives you a hug "good luck y/n" she says exitedly. "thanks Arryn" you hug her back. Once you relase the hug you start to walk with Miles to the interview. 

"So what job are you applying for y/n". Miles tries to make small talk on the short walk.

"Well... Arryn kinda set this up but apperently I'm applying to be an animator". You say with a nervos tone not knowing what the process will be like.

"That seems like Arryn" he chuckles with a bit of a frown but jumps back into a happy mood. "Well your going to do great and I wish you the best of luck". He says with the most enthusiasm with a big smile. 

"Thanks" you smile back not knowing what to say after. Soon you make it to the area that all the interviews take place."Well here we are go get'em" you laugh since he sound a bit like David."I'll try my gosh darn heck best". He drops his smile once he realises your refrence. "classy y/n just classy". You see the door open and see Matt Hullum holding the door to let you in so you turn around do the Camp Camp salute to Miles he rolls his eyes and he does the same and walks away with the biggest grin on his face per usual. You take a deep breath and walk in feeling ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I determined I'm going to upload when I want but, just know there will be at least one chapter out each week!

You walk out your interview smiling since you feel like you left a great impression on them. You look at your watch to see what time it is. You realize that Arryn may still be in the recording both so you try your best retracing your steps. You have been walking around for about 5 minutes and your lost you end up running into some guy you seen before but, you didn't know who they were. As he was walking he noticed you too "y/n? what are you doing here". The guy smiles and walks over to you. "I just finished an interview... but I can't find the recording booths since Arryn is over their". you say a bit rushed and embarrassed. All you think about is different names and if you can remember his. "oh well I know the way follow me" he says in a positive tone and turns around starting to walk. You walked beside him listening to him talk about some of the newest games that have recently came out. After a few minutes you make it to the recording booth and you see the 4 working hard. You start to walk in quietly but then the guy practically screams "HEY GUYS HOWS IT GOING". You jump by the shock of the guy acting so casual in the studio. "KYLE" Kerry turns around with his arms in the air while the other two greet him still keeping their attention on Arryn. Oh his name is Kyle... KYLE Miles best friend! You have a realization and you looked stunted." You ok"? you feel a hand on your shoulder and you look at Kyles face. "Oh yeah I'm fine I just was thinking" You give a reinsuring smile and you sit down in a near by seat watching Arryn in the recording booth and Kyle joins you.

After a pleasant conversation about red vs blue and talking about who the better character so Arryn walks out of the booth. She walks over to you and gives you a hug. "How do you think you did? Do you know if you made it?" she kept on rambling with questions so you put your hand on her shoulder." I did great and no I don't know if I am hired". She nods and walks away to gather her stuff. You do the same as you start to say goodbye. You receive a hug from everyone as you and Arryn walk out into the halls. You chat with Arryn following her to the door but, you see Burnie one of the founders that was at your interview. He see you and has a big smile "hope you two have an amazing day Arryn and y/n". You smile back "well I wish you the same Burnie". You walk outside and hop into her car and head straight to the movies to watch "tag". You two make it and pick up the tickets and some butter popcorn and enjoy the movie with a lot of laughs with your bet friend. After the movies were over she Arryn drops you off at home and you bid your good byes. You walk inside to receive a message from Miles.

"Wish you the best of luck. I was talking to Burnie and he had nothing but positive things about you. Good night btw". you smiles while replying.

"Well your small talk before my interview really helped thanks and good night to you too". You put your phone down getting ready for bed by talking a shower and changing into some comfy PJs. 

You sit down on your couch turning on some parks and recreations. You slowly drift asleep being woken up by a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so Sorry if this one looks rushed cause I'm so busy... It will be better just believe me and sorry for not much Miles he will be in the next chapter! Good day to you all!

**Author's Note:**

> my plan is to post every week but no promise. Hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
